


I Want Roses Set On Fire

by FlyingFreeYT



Series: Call me calloused, call me cold [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th, ANGST TIME, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguments, Coda is PISSED, Cody needs a hug, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hurt Cody, I wanted to punt that mf, If You Squint - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Not on my watch, Obi-wan gets the shit kicked out of him, Trans Male Character, Unhappy Ending, WHEN WILL YOU LEARN, Yelling, as they should be, codywan - Freeform, no beta we die like men, obiwan faked his death and no one kicked the shit out of him??, oh boy, rako hardeen arc, that your actions have consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFreeYT/pseuds/FlyingFreeYT
Summary: Obi-wan didn't know what to expect when he returned from his mission, but seeing the betrayed look in his Commander's eyes and the absolutely pissed off look from Coda in front of him was not something he considered.(Or; my OC Coda chews Obi-wan out for being a jackass)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Call me calloused, call me cold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674871
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	I Want Roses Set On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This arc pisses me off so much it's unreal. I refuse to watch it cause it enrages me so much. This arc right here is why Obi-wan is on thin fucking ice with me jfc
> 
> Anyway, enjoy what I whipped up in about 45 minutes of writing.
> 
> Title is from Little Pistol by Mother Mother!
> 
> (Coda uses they/he pronouns, Rylie uses Xe/they)

Obi-wan grimaced as he caught sight of his reflection in the metal of the  _ Constellation _ . His hair and beard hasn't grown back yet, he would need to ask the healers if they had anything to accelerate the growth of his hair. He didn't like being bald, it felt wrong. How Master Windu can handle it is a mystery to him.

Anakin glanced at his former master, "you sure about this? I'm not expecting Coda to be merciful." 

Obi-wan huffed a laugh, "believe me, Anakin, I'm not expecting them to be merciful either."

The Jedi in question was Jedi Knight Coda Falcin of the 118th attack battalion. The 212th was put under their command while Obi-wan was on his mission, at least until a "new general" would come to take over.

Obviously, that hasn't happened as the Council didn't plan to have Obi-wan killed on the mission.

Coda was known for their fiery temper, and their Mandalorian heritage made them  _ scary _ when pissed off. Obi-wan was almost certain Coda would give him a piece of his mind.

Anakin and Obi-wan entered the  _ Constellation _ , which was currently on Coruscant before the fleet and the 118th would be deployed on their next mission. The two Jedi caught sight of an ARC trooper, and judging by the armor design, it was Captain Rylie of Delta Company in the 118th.

"Captain! Rylie was it?" Obi-wan asked, approaching the trooper. Although xe was helmeted, Obi-wan could tell the Captain was slightly put off by his appearance.

"General Kenobi," xe replied, their tone even. They must have been told Obi-wan was alive, and xe didn't sound very  _ thrilled  _ about it. It was unnerving, really. The normally flirtatious and outgoing Captain seemed to be repulsed by the Jedi in front of them.

"Yes, Captain. I was wondering where my Commander and your General was?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin excused himself, which was smart. He wasn't as angry at Obi-wan anymore, and he did not want to be in Coda's line of fire.

"They're in the hangar, sir. Follow me." Rylie replied, leading Obi-wan through a set of corridors before reaching the hangar.

It was bustling with activity. Pilots and mechanics were working on fighters and gunships, and troopers were moving supplies around the hangar, preparing for deployment. Obi-wan noticed a good amount of 212th troopers in the mix, and it looks like all of Ghost was waiting for him in the hangar.

Activity stopped when the troopers caught sight of Obi-wan and Rylie. Obi-wan noticed Coda and Cody near the center of the hangar. Cody had his bucket rested under his arm on his hip, and Coda had their arms crossed. Their dark hair was slightly messy and a few stray hairs fell in their face.

When Coda turned to look at Obi-wan, his blood turned to ice. There was  _ murder _ in their eyes, "Coda," Obi-wan started, keeping his tone even as he stepped towards the other Jedi, "my thanks for watching over my troopers. I appreciate it,"

Coda huffed, and Cody looked down at his feet slightly behind Coda, "Sure, Kenobi. You know how I enjoy their company." There was  _ something _ in their tone, anger and sarcasm leaking through. Coda loved the clones, and was good friends with Cody, but Obi-wan didn't need the force to tell how much Coda wanted to strangle him.

Tension was high as the two Jedi stared at each other. Rylie awkwardly shuffled next to Obi-wan before they moved to stand next to the 118th Commander, Atari, who was a few paces away.

"Well, I'm sure there were no issues? We will be on our way."

Coda  _ growled _ , "no issues with your battalion, if that's what you're asking."

"Good." Obi-wan turned to the 212th troopers in the hangar, "212th attack battalion! Let's get going."

And then all hell broke loose.

"Are you  _ fucking serious?"  _ Coda seethed. Activity stopped once again, the 212th troopers stopped gathering their things to stare at the confrontation. Both Commander Cody and Commander Atari moved forward to intercept, but both Obi-wan and Coda threw a hand up to stop them.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're just gonna waltz in and act like nothing happened? You were  _ dead!"  _ Coda raised their voice with every word that came out of their mouth.

"I needed to go on this mission-"

"You could have told someone!" Coda threw up their arms in exasperation. Their natural eye was wild.

"I couldn't risk telling anyone about the mission, Coda." Obi-wan replied calmly,

"Oh, and letting everyone mourn you was better? You could've told Cody!" Coda gestured to the Commander behind them, who avoided Obi-wan's eyes.

Obi-wan sighed, "Coda, I wasn't allowed to-"

"You're troopers mourned you!" They were screaming now. Coda stepped forward, jabbing a finger into Obi-wan's chest, "They died thinking you would be on the other side! You  _ weren't there _ ." 

Obi-wan sighed once again, "I had to do it for the council"

"It's always the kriffing Council." Coda growled. Obi-wan’s eyes widened, “You and your fucking Council. Do you ever think about the consequences? Do you ever think about how your actions will affect those around you?”

Now Obi-wan was getting angry. He could feel the waves of anger coming off Coda, and the waves of  _ betrayal, shock, guilt _ that rolled off the troopers in the hangar.

“Coda, that isn’t fair and you know it.” Obi-wan seethed pushing forward on the younger man. Coda held their ground.

“Do you know how it feels to get a call from the Council in the middle of a hyperspace jump at 0300 hours saying you were  _ killed on Coruscant?  _ By a bounty hunter no less?” Coda’s fists were clenched. They leaned in, speaking low so only Obi-wan could hear,  _ “I had to break the news to Cody, do you know how difficult that was? Only for it to be some  _ **_trick?”_ **

Coda backed away from Obi-wan, moving so that they stood in front of Cody, almost as if they were trying to protect the Commander from Obi-wan’s gaze. Cody wouldn’t look at Obi-wan, none of the 212th did.

“And then you come in and expect everything to be normal? Like we weren’t lied to for a month? What do you want, Kenobi?” Coda was screaming once again. Obi-wan failed to hide his flinch, “Want us to come kissing at your feet? ‘Master Kenobi! It’s so great to see you!’” They mocked.

There was silence, Coda’s breathing was heavy.

“You get that out of your system?” Obi-wan failed to keep the sarcasm out of his tone, and that seemed to reignite the flame. 

Coda’s anger was still rolling in waves off of them, but they stayed silent. After a few moments, they spoke quietly,

“Get out.” Everyone in the vicinity tensed.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Get off my cruiser,” They growled, turning away towards Cody. The Commander still wouldn’t look at him.

Obi-wan stayed in place. Coda talked to Cody- too quiet for Obi-wan to make out any words. His Commander nodded. When Coda turned to see Obi-wan didn’t move, they growled.

“Rylie, Silver. Escort  _ Master Kenobi _ off the cruiser.” Obi-wan turned to see Rylie and another ARC Trooper approaching him. Obi-wan held up his hands in surrender,

“Alright. 212th, let’s move out.”   
  


And with that, The 212th Attack battalion started to move out of the cruiser in an orderly fashion. Cody stayed behind for a moment and turned to Coda, “Sir, you really didn’t have to.”

“I was going to chew him out anyway,” Coda shrugged, but their anger was still obvious. They looked at Cody, “Just remember, your men are always welcome here.”

Cody nodded at his friend and put on his bucket, leading the rest of his men out of the cruiser before the fleet left for the next campaign.

Coda glared at the back of Obi-wan’s head, the bastard never even apologized. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr @flyingfreeyt


End file.
